Afterwards
by Erriana14
Summary: Zutara story, basically what happens after Sozin's Comet. Please, I need helpful critisism, and if you leave a comment, don't be mean. Kataang, PLEASE don't come kill me in my sleep, we all know you won, but I can still dream! Zutara Story, enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

_**Afterwards**_

After thoughts were the last things Katara wanted at this moment. It was perfect timing, on Aang's and her part. He had walked out only moments earlier just as everyone started complaining to Sokka about how horrible they looked in his painting. Aang had just smiled and chuckled to himself. Katara seized the chance and snuck outside to the balcony overlooking the city of Ba Sing Sei from Iroh's Tea Shop. She approached him slowly, savoring the moment. Aang was smiling into the sunset, eyes showing happiness, and a slight sorrow. Katara put her hand on his shoulder, smiling as he pulled her into a long, easygoing kiss. Her heart flooded with excitement; wasn't this supposed to happen? She wanted to feel that complete joy she felt when he was around……. No, she mustn't think of that right now. All pieces of the puzzle were falling into place, she was with the one that made her glad, Zuko was with Mai. Aang was just ecstatic as Katara put her arms around him; it felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest in pleasure.

Still, Katara was having, oh what was it, guilt, regret, no it was after thoughts.

**Sure he makes he feel special with his compliments and kisses, but why don't I feel so happy anymore? He is so short, Man, I'm getting a crick in my neck from having to lean over! When will he stop, oh yeah, he really wanted this; since he's the Avatar, he gets what he wants. NO,NO this is supposed to be destiny! Like Aunt Woo said, I will marry a powerful bender. I wonder if she meant Zuko? Wait…. I think Aang is loosening his grip, FINALLY!**

Aang let go of Katara hesitantly, only because he felt no emotion during this moment. She stepped away, looking slightly hesitant and regretful; she quickly composed herself before Aang could've noticed. Now, all she had was the future and a hope it would get better. Still, as they walked into the tea shop together, Katara looked to Zuko's attractive face, for one last time before leaving. She couldn't be sure, but she saw a trace of sadness and concern as they shared their last, silent goodbye through each others unclear eyes.

Years passed, and times changed as the Avatar helped make a new world, rebuilding it with the help of the better fire nation. The world was changing in many ways, so did life for Katara and Zuko.

Three years later

Aang landed in the yard of The Bai Fong residents, where Katara was visiting Toph for the weekend. Katara was already in the yard waiting for him, just like usual.

**Why is she always waiting for me, never a smile or a wave! **Aang thought to himself.

She turned to Toph and ran back to her and gave her the biggest bear hug that meant so much between them.

" It'll be alright Katara, it will get better in the future, believe me I know," Toph whispered swiftly in Katara's ear. Toph had grown up so much in three years and Katara was grateful for her friend. With another hug, Katara jumped onto the impatient bison. Tears trickled slowly down her cheek, only to be swiftly swept away by Katara's milk chocolate hand. Aang kissed her on the lips, and she promptly returned the gesture. It was not a long kiss, but just enough to show that Aang still loved her. Life had not grown any better for her in the three years. Aang hid any business between him and Zuko, and kept Katara all to himself, hidden from the world. He was now 16, she was 19, and all that seemed to remain between them was a child like crush, or at least that's what it was like for Katara. Aang believed she was madly in love with him, and no other guy caught her eye; he himself was oblivious to the world. Katara wished for more, a mature, cute, thoughtful, passionate husband, who thought of important matters, but always found time to spend with her. She wished for a child, a little girl she could coo and cuddle, teaching the ways of water bending to. Tears again edged towards her eyes, making their way down her cheek yet again.

She leaned her head down on the blanket rolled up on the saddle, and dreamt of smoldering, golden eyes, staring at her lovingly as he pulled her body closer to his, caressing her face affectionately. His face leaned into hers, staring at her in her cerulean, blue eyes. So close, she could feel the body heat emitted between them as he placed his hands on her hips. Just as his perfect lips were about to meet hers, a sharp shaking brought her from her drowning fantasies, back to the fresh air of real life! She awoke to grey eyes staring at her with great concern, not the auburn eyes that haunted her every night in her wicked dreams.

" Katara, we're home," Aang said, blushing slightly.

" What?" Katara asked confused. Aang only blushed even more at his great embarrassment.

" What were you dreaming about exactly?" he asked quietly, apparent this was uncomfortable. Katara just blushed profoundly, knowing she had said or done something that gave her mind away. She just smiled and laughed saying,

" What was I dreaming about? I really don't know, once I've dreamt them and I wake up, they're gone in a flash! Why, what was I doing?"

" Oh, um, nothing! You just were tossing and turning and you mumbled something like, auburn or fire, I can't remember. I was just wandering." he said even more embarrassed; he wasn't going to mention the quiet moaning he had heard.

The walk into the large Ba Sing Sei house was a roaring silence on the ears of Aang and Katara, though Katara was more thankful for it than usual.

" SOKKA, SUKI, WE'RE HOME!" Katara yelled through the house, only to be met by her own echo.

" Oh look, some notes," Aang said walking to the kitchen table.

_Dear Aang and Katara,_

_Suki and I have decided to go to the beach again and stay at Zuko's old beach house. We sent him hawky and he said we could stay there for as long as we wanted. Anyways, have fun you two, and Aang, BEHAVE!! _

_Love,_

_Sokka and Suki._

_P.S. A hawk arrived for Katara while you were gone and Momo was acting sort of weird so Aang, go take him to the vet right now!_

Aang read the last part of the letter and started panicking and rambling about certain diseases Momo might have gotten while they were gone. Even after three years, he still worries too much. Aang grabbed Momo and said goodbye quickly as he raced out the door to the vet. Katara didn't care one lick at all, all she cared about was a letter from a fire nation hawk. The letter sat crumpled on the table, like someone had tried to open it, but stopped realizing who it was from and who it was to. Katara gasped as she read who it was from:

Katara

It was like a beacon of hope shining through the fog, beckoning her name with every letter. It didn't read fire lord, or from: The Fire Palace, it read Katara, like a letter to a friend, without address, who you'd know who it was from, just by the handwriting!

Without delay, Katara opened the letter with heart pounding anticipation.

_Dear Katara,_

_I know it must be strange to hear from me again, seeing as our last goodbyes were hasty. I never stopped thinking about you, even after you flew away on the Avatar's…., I mean Aang's bison, I couldn't stop. I know it's been three years, and you probably don't even want to talk to me after all this time, but I need to see you Katara, even if it's just one last time! Your eyes haunt me like an angel's watching care,always they're in the back of my subconscious. This is probably the worse letter you have ever read, so I'm going to stop now. But just think about it,_

_Love Always,_

_Zuko_

Katara's eyes grew hazy as her eyes welled up with tears. She read each word over and over again, savoring each word and memorizing it word for word.

_**Fire and Water, Yin and Yang, Love and Passion, Light and Dark, without one, the balance would be lost!**_

It was a stupid prophecy, nothing more nothing less, yet it made her feel ten times stronger in everything. Her balance was lost, yes, and the emptiness was coming around her on all sides, consuming her hopes and dreams. Not now, only a flicker of light remained in that emptiness, and she needed to fight for it before darkness consumes her. She only had little time, she needed to pack and leave before whatever Sokka had done to Momo is discovered. She paused, and made a silent note to thank Sokka for his complicated plan of Aang's distraction.

With clothes packed, and all essentials ready she rushed to write a note, making a stupid excuse to leave and take Appa, promising a safe return later; he would believe anything from her. She hesitated and decided to invite Aang along as well, so no suspicion would arise. She rushed out the door quickly and hopped on Appa after she sent a message to Zuko about her coming, and with that, she shot of in the sky on the slow journey to her destiny.

_**At the Palace:**_

Zuko paced around the throne room with anticipation and excitement. The hawk had only arrived two minutes before, but already, he knew who it was from before the hawk even landed. Zuko's heart was in a frenzy, fluttering like a butterfly flapping at a thousand beats per second.

" What will I say, I haven't seen her in forever," Zuko said talking to thin air.

" What does she look like, does she even remember me? What happens if I screw up, and say something wrong? Will she hate me, does she still think I would hurt her?" His question filled the air with tension and excitement.

His hands were shaking as he opened the letter smelling of sweet, cherry blossom.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I don't think I have much time before Aang comes back. Thank you for inviting me to the palace. I have so may questions about what's been happening lately, Aang won't tell me anything. I'll try to be there as fast as I can._

_Love,_

_Katara._

His heart skipped a beat, she was actually coming, after all the years of dreaming, she was coming. Then it hit him like a lightning bolt, she was coming to the palace, and soon according to the letter! He rushed out of the throne room, telling his servants to start cleaning while he made his way to change clothes; Time was of the Essence.

**_Later..._**

Katara saw the gates of the Fire Lord's Palace growing closer like a wave about to crash. Tears of joy flooded her eyes as she saw the Zuko standing on the front steps of the palace. Despite his scared face, he was quiet handsome; his face could be harsh at times, but most of the time, kindness would show all over.

Zuko was alarmed as he saw the bison approaching the palace, fearing Katara couldn't escape the Avatar quick enough. Relief swallowed him he saw only Katara on the bison's back. She looked even more stunning than he remembered; her milk chocolate skin glowed slightly in the sun, emitting a warm glow around her. Her cerulean eyes sparkled like sapphires as she dropped of the bison's back and ran to him.

_**Why is she running towards ME? **_Zuko wandered to himself. The bison flew off as he smiled as she slowed to bow before him.

" Fire Lord Zuko, thank you for inviting me to the palace, I am deeply honored," she said with no sign of sarcasm.

" Katara, it's great to see you again, um, why are you bowing?"

" What would Mai think if she saw me and only me come off Appa. Normally, it's Aang, not a water bending peasant," she replied quietly. Zuko frowned and stooped to help Katara up.

" Katara, Mai and I broke up, I think last year. I thought Aang would've told you that," Zuko replied, slightly offended that the Avatar would keep anything from Katara.

Katara was taken off guard, surprised that the depressed, emo girl was still not with Zuko, though it made her heart soar greatly.

" Oh," was all she could say. Zuko smiled as he stared into her eyes, cooling the fire in his eyes with the deep pools. She turned away, embarrassed by him staring at her with his smoldering eyes. The servants grabbed her bags as Zuko led her by her arm inside.

" So Zuko, how is changing the world going, I am in the dark," Katara asked.

" You mean Aang hasn't told you anything, at all?" Zuko asked, appalled to hear you could keep anything from her.

" Aang doesn't really tell me anything, he just comes home, and eats, tells me I look lovely, then tries to kiss me way to much! It is slightly annoying."

Zuko was fuming at the mental picture of the bald child, kissing this angel on the lips. He changed the picture to him instead, calming the lightning building up inside him.

" I would be insulted if I were you. He called you lovely, your more than that… your stunning!" Zuko said moving his hand down to her hand. She smiled a dazzling smile and entwined her hand in his, moving closer to him. Zuko's heart pounded like a drum in his chest, oblivious to the accompament of Katara's drum. They walked to the dining hall to enjoy a dinner together. Zuko rushed to pull Katara's chair out for her, receiving a smile in thanks.

" So, how was your trip? I hope you didn't have any difficulty," Zuko asked striking a dinner conversation as the servants brought the food out.

" It was pleasant, I had no trouble with storms and the wind was cooling."

" If I may, how did you get away from the Ava… I mean Aang, anyways?" Zuko asked curiously.

" My brother made a long scheme to make Momo sick, or look sick, so Aang would go get him checked up on. I need to thank him; I probably wouldn't be here at the moment without his help," Katara said with gratitude in each word.

" I believe I owe him thanks as well, if he hadn't thought up a plan, you wouldn't be her with me right now,….with me," he added softly at the end. Zuko blushed slightly, then went back to eating.

" Remember when we went to see that stupid play about our travels around the world, on Ember Island? Remember when we sat down in the theater, and you took Aang's spot before he sat down next to me. I never thanked you for that, you saved me from a long night, and I didn't mind one bit," Katara added giggling slightly at the memory. Zuko joined in, and soon it was full fledged laughter, filling the room with untold thoughts and memories. Katara smiled; this is what she missed about The Gaang, laughing and having a good time, like she was now with Zuko.

" Common', I want to show you something," Zuko said while grabbing Katara's hand. Her hand was smooth as silk in his as he led her to the turtle-duck pond where he and his mother had once spent many hours together; he hoped it would be the same case with him and Katara. Katara stared at the ducklings following their mother around, making her sigh. She settled next to Zuko in the shade of the small tree, spreading shade around all of them enveloping them in a cool protection from the sun.

Cautiously, Katara leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder as Zuko squeezed her hand lightly.

" I wonder what it is like being a mother?" Katara sighed quietly, hoping Zuko hadn't heard her.

" Why do you want to be a mother?" Zuko asked, answering her fear.

" Oh, I don't know. I see the mother turtle-duck helping her children find food and grooming them, it just makes me wonder. I just want a loving husband, always there, never secretive, just a simple family, ya know?"

" Do you think Aang can give you that dream family you want so much?" Zuko asked slyly.

" Oh, I never thought about, oh, ewe gross, absolutely not! No way are my children going to be living a monk style, I could never force them to. Why did you even ask?"

" Would you consider living in a palace a simple life?"

Katara returned his question with a confused gaze, then a smile,

" I'm not sure, life would be extremely complicated for me, especially if I had a family."

They just stared at each other in the eyes, not saying a word. Zuko leaned in closer, head tilted to the side, just like in Katara's dreams, only this time, she was not going to be abruptly waken up. His lips touched her, gliding smoothly like dancing, better than she had hoped. Zuko was thrilled with the enthusiasm she put with his, turning their waltz into a sharp, passionate kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, throwing Katara off guard. Her conscious started kicking in,

_**This is wrong Katara. Sure you love him, but what about Aang, the boy who was always there for you. Who is probably on his way over right now and might go Avatar State on the one boy you could ever love!**_

"Zuko, I don't think I'm so sure about this," Katara said in gasps.

" Why not? I don't see any problem at the moment, why stop now?" he said almost in a happy growl. Katara smiled coyly as she replied,

" Zuko, I think I love you, and I think I always had some deep feelings for you. You had me at ' I'll save you from the pirates.' Right now though, Aang would have no idea, and he still loves me. If I left him, he would know exactly why, and he would come after you! I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you, and I would feel the eternal torment of living without the warmth you give me," she said almost in tears.

Zuko tilted her chin back and kissed her affectionately on her trembling lips. He smiled a sad smile and helped Katara to her feet.

" If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't go on without you cooling the flames of my anger. I understand what would happen if you came and lived here, and I see the consequences! I love you Katara, please don't forget me, or my heart might break," Zuko said wrapping his arms around her.

A breeze swept through the courtyard, bringing both Zuko and Katara's eyes to the sky, and Zuko's warming arms away from around Katara.

" Hello, Zuko, Katara, is anybody here?" Aang asked reluctantly.

" Hello Avatar Aang, thank you for joining us today, we were just about to eat dinner, care to join us," Zuko said smiling a smooth smile. Zuko looked at Katara and gave a silent signal to play along. She smiled and walked smoothly over to Aang's side, smiled and kissed him as if a fairy tale ending. Stupidly, Aang pulled her into a tighter embrace, forcing Zuko to retain a lighting bolt from erupting from his hands.

" What did I miss?" Aang asked obliviously.

" Not much, we were just reminiscing, you know, back with the Gaang," she said smiling. Zuko walked close to Katara and whispered only audible for her ears,

" It will work out, trust me. I love you, and after this is over, you can come back. Afterwards, it will all work out, I promise, and it will end well. Afterwards, we don't have to hide anymore, I love you."

It was a quick whisper, and some sentences were meshed together, but it was good enough for her to feel confident about her future.

_**Afterwards,**_ she thought happily as she sat down at the table, and began the act of convincing Aang everything was still the same.

**To Be Continued…..**


	2. Risky

**Risky**

_One week was the only time Katara had at the palace, only rarely having the chance to be alone with Zuko. Katara remembered the last moment alone before leaving for home with Aang. Her eyes closed as the wind rushed through her hair, giving a relaxed feeling about her. The memory consumed her mind; so clear, as if she were still there._

_It was dark inside the bathhouse, with only three candles surrounding the bathtub, emitting a warm glow. The water was warm as Katara in the dead silence of the room. Suddenly, a creak had sounded from the door, giving a signal that someone was coming in. Quickly, Katara moved her arms, and a thick, fog-like steam erupted from the bathwater, hiding the room from seeing eyes._

" _Katara?" a quiet voice sounded in the silence after a few moments. Katara heart jumped in surprise, then a blush spread on her face, making her thankful for the fog. _

" _Zuko, is that you?"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here! I'll just… go" he said with great embarrassment._

" _You can stay if you want, I mean…… I could keep the fog up for a long time, and there's no rush!" Katara said hurriedly, knowing this was her last night here. Zuko moved slowly, making sure not to seem to happy she didn't want him to go. He settled by the wall opposite the bath, making a small creak when sitting down. _

" _Zuko, I'm sorry about inviting Aang. I didn't want to arouse too much suspicion. If it were up to me, well…" Katara said getting quiet at the end._

" _I'm just sad we didn't get as much time together as I had hoped, Aang kept you really busy for some odd reason," Zuko said with a hollow chuckle at the end._

" _He suspects something, he even confronted me about it. He looked miserable when he asked me, and I felt horrible about lying to him. I can't ever tell him 'I Love Zuko,' I can't really tell him I love you more than him, I can't say that without you, life means nothing to me," Katara said staring into the fog, wondering if he was still there. _

_Surprised by the closeness of his voice, right next to her ear._

"_Katara, I love you, and you know that. Without you, it's like a night without the moon, with it's loveliness and light it gives at night. Without the moon, how can the sun dare to rise? How would it even go down, if the moon wasn't there, giving confidence that with darkness a new dawn will come?" _

_Katara leaned her head and waved her arms, only swiping a sliver of the room into her view. Zuko was closer than Katara had thought, tempting them both just to reach out to each other. Embarrassed, Katara raised her hand to close the sliver, but a warm hand grabbed her arm before she even lifted it. Zuko leaned his head, and kissed her, savoring the moment. Katara put her hands around his neck, forgetting she had the possibility of being caught, all she cared about was Zuko, and the last moment together!_

_How long had the kiss lasted, minutes, hours, days; time was irrelevant to both of them. The kiss was passionate, making Zuko and Katara pull each other closer. _

_Time suddenly slowed as Katara heard a creak from the doorway, pulling her away in slow motion from Zuko. Steam erupted from the bath, just as a voice sounded in the room._

" _Katara, are you in here?" It was Aang, breaking apart one of the best moments of Katara's life. Zuko froze, afraid the Avatar had seen their fiery embrace. Aang swept air through the room blowing some of the steam away. Zuko hid, just as Katara screamed at Aang._

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" she screamed almost full blast. Aang backed away embarrassed._

"_I'm sorry Katara, I didn't know anyone was in here. I did call you, ya know."_

" _I was rinsing my hair, underwater you can't hear much," Katara said faking irritation._

" _Sorry, but why all the fog exactly?" Aang asked curiously._

" _What if Zuko walked in, or you for that matter, or Anybody," she said sarcastically._

_**Or to keep Zuko hidden,**_ she thought.

" Sorry, just coming to say we're leaving early tomorrow, and to say sleep well," he said cheering up just a little. Katara became depressed; even after she had erupted at him, he still was compassionate and sweet towards her, he still truly loved her.

" Oh, Goodnight Aang, sweet dream," she said still feeling bad about yelling. As Aang left, she stepped out of the bath, and wrapped her towel around her, feeling the warmth it gave her. She swiped her hand, and the steam dissolved, leaving behind a pale prince, staring at her as she dried off in her towel. She walked to him, sad this was her goodbye.

" You look lovely in this light. Your eyes sparkle like two sapphires in the sun, they compliment you perfectly," Zuko said slyly. She smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek, like a princess saying goodbye to her prince charming, and left the bath house with remorse in her heart with another wordless goodbye.

Katara's eyes swam with the nights events, even as they landed on the front yard of the house, where Sokka and Suki were waiting for them. Katara jumped of Appa and ran to give Sokka and Suki a huge hug.

" Sokka, I just want to thank you for what you did, it meant a lot to me," she said quietly.

" You mean you and the Zuko thing, and making Momo sick, no problem. Momo was really hungry, so I just sprinkled a little bit of this and that on his leachy nuts. I did that while Aang was gone on an Avatar trip," he said matter -of-factly.

" Why, I mean, I always thought you hated Zuko, but now your helping me get closer to him. I didn't know you knew I loved him," Katara said surprised. There was a small pause, then suddenly,

" WHAT!? You love him!! When was this accomplished, I wouldn't have helped if I knew that. I just knew Aang didn't let you leave much, and you missed all your old friends, so I was going to help you see them all," Sokka said shocked. By now they were in the safety of Sokka's room, door shut and all.

" I thought you knew, I just assumed you knew," Katara said embarrassed.

" I need to ask just a few questions about him, Does he make you happy? Has he ever hurt you….. Recently? Has he told you he loves you? Does Aang know about this." Sokka asked in his psychiatrist-like voice, like when he wore the beard. Katara giggled at the questions,

" Yes to the first question, No to the second, yes to the third, and no to the fourth," she answered.

" Well Sis', as long as your happy, I'm happy. I only have your interest at heart. I have had two loves before, but one turned into the moon, so maybe Aang won't come out of the Avatar State one day," Sokka said sarcastically. Katara turned and water whipped her brother.

" That's a horrible thing to say, even as a joke."

" I'm sorry Katara, I thought it was funny," Sokka said quietly. He smiled and hugged Katara, happy she was finally home, and although a she smiled in return, Katara knew it would be a long time before seeing her beloved prince again.

Aang had noticed it even before the war had ended. Zuko had always looked at her with a hidden compassion that made his eyes glow. He had noticed when Katara had asked Zuko, not him, to find her mother's killer. Even in the cave, he had entered seeing only a glimpse of her hand on his face through the dust. Even when leaving the terrace on Appa, their stares stayed firm, and tears welled up in Katara's eyes. Aang thought if he removed any contact, or any information about the fire nation, she would forget Zuko altogether! Now, by fates evil hand, she had rushed off when he was busy, to be with Zuko. Aang denied any thought, knowing Katara still loved him, but the notion still came up. Even now, messenger hawks came occasionally, and thinking they were for him, he would go to open them, only to be confronted with Katara already looking at the scroll. She would smile, and walk away with the letter in her hand. Aang couldn't, Wouldn't accept the idea of Zuko taking Katara. This thought made his mind race, made his blood pulse, and made him feel the sensation he was about to go into the Avatar state. He would fight this with all his strength, he was the Avatar of course. Aang stormed off to find Toph, hoping she could still sense when someone was lying.

Katara was ecstatic any time she saw a hawk in the sky, they were like angels from heaven, sending her a message from God. This hawk had sent her special letter though, giving news of Zuko coming to visit his uncle in his tea shop in a week. Katara hadn't seen Zuko for two months, making her even more gloomy than usual. Aang had disappeared again, giving her mixed feelings about the situation. What happened if she went to go see Zuko, what would Aang think or feel about it? She needed to see him, but how? She had a week to think, only she could use time to her advantage!

Time was up; she knew for a fact he was in the city because fire nation guards swarmed the upper city where Iroh's tea shop was.

" I think I'm going for a cup of tea," Katara said nonchalantly. Sokka and Suki waved goodbye, not looking up once from their Pi Sho game. Katara looked to the sky again, Aang still wasn't back; he came back once, then he left quickly again on official Avatar business. She decided to where a teal dress, slightly like the one she wore back with the Gaang. It was long, but the slits in the dress went almost up to her thigh; just a little more mature than what her original dress looked like, seeing as she wore leggings underneath. It was short sleeved with a v-neck cut; the dress was perfect for it received several whistles from rowdy boys in the streets. She could care less about them, she only wanted to see the one person she had been denied.

The tea shop was crowded with not only customers, but guards as well. She noticed several girls standing in the shop, looking through the store, probably all hoping to see Fire Lord Zuko. Katara entered, found a table hidden in the back of the room, and waited to order. As the waiter came over, she scrawled a note to Zuko and handed it to the waiter.

" Do you think you could give this to Zuko, and don't say he's not here, I know he is," Katara whispered slyly to the young man serving her.

" Who should I say it's from?" he asked hesitantly.

" Katara," she said quietly so none of the other customers could hear her.

The servant went to the kitchen and handed the note to Zuko.

" Oh, who is this from, a desperate heart?" Iroh asked, chuckling to himself.

Zuko saw the name in the note and walked hesitantly out of the kitchen. He was met by several giggling girls and a crowd of awe struck residents, slowly bending to one knee. Katara saw him enter the room, but was hesitant to go meet him, for there were to many neighbors who knew her as the " Avatar's Girl." Zuko turned his head around and saw Katara sitting in a corner table, waving her hand over a cup of tea, stirring it with her water bending. He walked slowly towards her, drawing many glances from the bowing crowd. Katara looked up to see Zuko sitting down across from her at her table, his golden eyes glowing slightly.

" Hello," he breathed quietly.

" Zuko, it's great to see you again," she replied casually, like a old friends greeting each other.

" Want to come with me to kitchen?" he asked. A little to quickly, she got up and reached for his outstretched hand, tripping in the process. The kitchen was hectic, but no one would notice if they were in the back alone.

" Katara, I have hardly heard anything from you! I thought Aang had found out and he hurt you! Promise if we're separated again, you'll write more, or I might go mad!" Zuko said placing his warm hand under her chin. He kissed her on the lips, happy she was finally back in his arms. Katara was almost in tears as she placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Through each passionate kiss, tears of joy swam inside their mouths, stopping Zuko in his tracks.

"Katara, are you alright?" Zuko asked concerned. She looked up at him and smiled a dazzling smile, feeling nothing but happiness.

" I'm fine Zuko, I'm just really happy to see you. Two months is too long to be from you. I love you," she replied happily.

A smell drifted to their noses, making them remember they were in a kitchen with many people.

" Common, let's go somewhere else, a little less crowded!"

It was a fountain, with lanterns hanging all around it, making the water sparkle in such a way, it seemed magical.

" Oh Zuko, it's gorgeous. How did you ever find such a place in such a huge city. We're in the lower city, how did you ever find out about here?" Katara asked, eyes glinting with happiness. Zuko smiled, remembering the girl who had showed him this site, hoping to win him over. He had to use his fire bending to light all the candles and lanterns on and around the fountain.

" Someone showed it to me long ago," he replied while rapping his arms around her, shielding her from the cold. He kissed her neck tenderly and she brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

" I'll save you from the pirates," he whispered in her ear. There was a pause as there passionate embrace continued.

" Where did you live when you lived in the lower city?" Katara asked, remembering a sliver if her past.

" Not far, we can walk there if you want," Zuko said extending his hand towards her. She accepted and they walked hand and hand down the streets under the moon light.

" I can't believe how long it's been since the Gaang was together. It seems like it was just yesterday," Katara said.

" I can't believe you accepted me in the group," Zuko said slightly surprised.

" You did help me find the killer of my mother. We worked really well together, yin and yang," Katara said sarcastically. They laughed together with delight as they walked by Zuko's old apartment.

"Is anyone in there?" Katara asked looking at the dark windows.

" I don't think so, the door is off it's hinges and it smells cold and damp inside," Zuko replied moving closer to the door, Katara following closely behind. They walked inside to the desolate tea shop, tabled overturned with chairs scattered everywhere. They walked quietly upstairs to the rooms he and his uncle stayed in. Zuko sat on the bed and laid down making a large dust cloud erupt.

" Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara asked.

" I am going to sleep, care to join me?" he asked teasingly. Katara smiled and laid down next to him; she laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her, kissing her forehead gently. She fingered the buttons on his shirt as they laid in silence in the desolate tea shop. Her fingers slid under his shirt and paused as she felt a scar, and Zuko winced. He unbuttoned his shirt for her to see the old scar where lightning had shot through his body.

"Oh Zuko, here let me heal you, please," Katara said as she was getting water. Zuko stopped her hands in midair and pulled her into a kiss, making Katara's water fall from around her hands and fall on the mattress. What was this feeling, happiness, joy, excitement? Katara couldn't tell what this kiss was, it just brought butterflies into her stomach.

Hot, passionate, lustful; Katara on top, Zuko below, it was like yin and yang!

The night carried on, moon rising high in the sky; Zuko and Katara didn't care at all, they just cared about the then and now! Though it was risky, they took each chance, savoring each kiss and moment in time; they only wanted the night to carry on into eternity. _**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


End file.
